Violence Fetish
by Gigi1
Summary: *Slash* Spike/Xander. Xander has had enough... [*WARNING*--major character death ahead]


TITLE: Violence Fetish  
AUTHOR: Gigi  
EMAIL: gigi_devilkitty@yahoo.com or gigidevilkitty@yahoo.com or gigi_the_devilkitty@yahoo.com or shattered_mirrors13@yahoo.com  
SUMMARY: Xander has had enough…  
RATING: R (for violence)  
PAIRING: Xander/Spike  
SPOILERS: None that I know of, but it's set in season four.  
FEEDBACK/AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first Xander piece, so be truthful. Oh, in my world, there is no Riley.  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own anybody, etc. The song "Violence Fetish" is by Disturbed (check out their CD "The Sickness"--it is kick-ass!).  
  
**********************************  
  
//Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
If you've ever known anyone  
Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
Can you feel it?  
Oh Ow OW!//  
  
Xander stood in his bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. Two months ago, he wouldn't have recognized the man staring back at him. There was the longer hair, along with the serious expression on his face. Then there were his eyes--deep, bitter rage shone in their dark, almost black, depths.  
  
//How do you sleep  
When you live with your lies  
Out of your mouth  
Up from your mind  
That kind of thinking  
Starts a chain reaction  
You are a time bomb ticking away  
You need to release  
What you're feeling inside  
Let out the beast  
That you're trying to hide  
Step right up and be a part of the action  
Go Get your game face on  
Because it's time to play  
You're pushing and fighting your way  
You're ripping it up!!//  
  
He watched as his features rippled into the demonic face of a vampire. That was the strangest part of being a dhampyr--you had a reflection in which to see your Beast.  
  
He shook off the dark thoughts and smiled. Tonight was the night. Tonight they would have it all--some fun and, most importantly, revenge.  
  
//Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
If you've ever known anyone  
Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
Can you feel it?  
Oh Ow OW!//  
  
He walked back into the bedroom where his lover slept. The blonde lay on his stomach, pale skin gleaming in the lamplight. Tonight everyone would feel Spike's wraith, and Xander would be his tool.  
  
//Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
If you've ever known anyone  
Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
Can you feel it?  
Oh Ow OW!//  
  
Xander crawled onto the bed and slid up Spike's body, placing lingering kisses along his spine. The smaller man moaned, slowly waking up. He turned in Xander's arms, crushing his lips against the darker man's. After a minute, he pulled back.  
  
"How much longer until sundown," he asked quietly.  
  
"About an hour." Xander turned them over so that Spike lay on his chest. "We can have our own private kind of fun until then."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Spike grinned.  
  
"No more talking."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//How could you live without playing the game  
Sit on the side and expect to keep ... sane  
Step right up and be a part of the action  
Come get a piece of cake before it's too late  
Take a look around  
You can't deny what you see  
Were living in a violent society  
Well my brother let me show you a better way  
So get your game face on because it's time to play  
You're pushing and fighting your way you're ripping it up!!//  
  
Xander walked into the Magic Box lazily, as if nothing were on his mind. He saw Willow and Tara sitting at the round table.  
  
"Hello, my wenches," Xander cackled.  
  
"Hey, Xander."  
  
"H-hi," Tara stammered.  
  
"Anyone else here," he asked.  
  
"No, Giles--" Willow never finished her sentence.  
  
Xander looked down at the unconscious witches, then looked at the handkerchief in his hands.  
  
"Chloroform--gotta love it." He went to the door and motioned to Spike.  
  
"Good work, pet."  
  
"Yeah, but let's go before someone shows up." Xander picked up Tara while Spike picked up Willow. They carried them out the back and through the alley, traveling toward Crawford Street.  
  
//Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
If you've ever known anyone  
Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
Can you feel it?  
Oh Ow OW!//  
  
The fire crackled in the fireplace as Xander finished locking the shackles around neck and wrists. He looked over to where Willow lay on the floor, her arms spread out and tied with her feet tied together; she resembled someone hanging on a cross. He smiled, thinking about the things to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
If you've ever known anyone  
Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
Can you feel it?  
Oh Ow OW!//  
  
Buffy headed down the street toward Giles' shop. The night's slayage had been quite…uneventful. She heard someone running toward her, yelling her name.  
  
"Buffy," Xander yelled again.  
  
"What is it, Xander?"  
  
"Some demon captured Willow and Tara. They're being held in Angel's mansion."  
  
"Let's go," she said, speeding up.  
  
Xander grinned as he followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy stopped outside the mansion and said, "Stay out of the way. You don't need to get in the middle of this; I'll take care of--" She stopped when she felt the dart hit her shoulder. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she would have hit the ground if Xander hadn't caught her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles entered the Magic Box and, before he could say anything, fell to the floor as the blow dart hit his chest.  
  
The last thing he saw was Xander's face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time Buffy regained consciousness, so had everyone else. Her hands were shackled together and hung above her head. Her left leg was chained to a pillar; the right was bent behind her, with the ankle hooked onto the chain above her head.  
  
She surveyed the area around her and the sight that greeted her was horrific--Willow laid out on the floor, Tara chained to a wall like a dog, and Giles…Oh God, Giles was in much the same position as Willow. The difference being that he hung about a foot off of the ground because of chains around his legs, waist, and arms.  
  
"Is everyone okay," she asked, her voice catching.  
  
A chorus of yes's comforted her for a moment.  
  
"I see you're all awake now," Xander asked from where he stood in the doorway.  
  
//Tell me what am I supposed to be  
Another goddamn drone  
Tell me what am I supposed to be   
Should I leave it on the inside  
Tell me what am I supposed to be   
Another goddamn drone  
Tell me what am I supposed to be   
Should I get ready to play   
You're pushing and fighting your way you're ripping it up!!//  
  
"Xander, what's going on," Willow pleaded. "Why are we here?"  
  
"That's simple--you're here because I brought you here."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"It's simple, Buff, really. The day has come for all of you to pay for your crimes." He giggled. "It's going to be so much fun, right, Spike?"  
  
"You know it, baby," he answered, then kissed his lover.  
  
"I should have known. What'd you do to him, put him under a spell?"  
  
"Shut up, bitch!" Xander moved to slap her, but Spike held him back.  
  
"Not yet. She'll get what's comin' to her, but not yet."  
  
"Xander, please…"  
  
"'Please' what? I haven't even started yet" She watched in horror as his features changed into that of a vampire.  
  
"Oh my God. You're a vampire!"  
  
"Now that's where you're wrong. I am a dhampyr--half human, half vampire."  
  
Giles spoke for the first time, "Dhampyrs are strictly forbidden--they're either killed or turned when they come of age."  
  
"Yeah, well, I slipped through the cracks. See, my father wasn't just some random vampire, it was the Master, himself." Before continuing, he studied each of his captives. The witches were too scared to talk, Giles was too busy trying to breathe to speak often, and Buffy, the overconfident bitch, was finally realizing she was going to die. "I didn't know anything was different about me at first, but Spike revealed to me what I truly am."  
  
"What do you mean--how did Spike know?!"  
  
Xander smiled. "When Spike and I became lovers, he drank from me. That's how he knew--he could taste it. It explained a lot, actually. Because I'm a dhampyr, I *am* a 'demon magnet' as you guys put it.  
  
"Well, enough talking," Xander held up a long onyx dagger. "Now it's time to die."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Spike moaned, rubbing against Xander and kissing him lustily.  
  
"No! No, Xander, please…" Buffy's pleas fell on deaf ears as he came closer.  
  
//Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
If you've ever known anyone  
Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
Can you feel it?  
Oh Ow OW!//  
  
The first to die was Tara. He's taken mercy on her, because they really hadn't known each other, and she was gone in a matter of minutes.  
  
Willow was next--her screams had been music to the dhampyr and his lover. They had made love in her blood as it spread across the floor.  
  
Giles had lasted for an hour or so, but not even Angelus had inflicted such pain upon him, body and soul.  
  
By the time he turned his attention to Buffy, she had withdrawn into the confines of her own mind.  
  
Xander licked the blood from the knife and turned to Spike. Excitement shone from the blonde's eyes as he watched the pink tongue travel along the blade, licking his lips in anticipation.  
  
"Your turn, baby," Xander whispered, then slid the blade across the Slayer's throat. The bright red blood welled up along the cut. The two men bent their heads and finished off the last of their victims.  
  
//Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
If you've ever known anyone  
Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
Can you feel it?  
Oh Ow OW!//  
  
  
THE END  
  
Yep, that's how I'm ending it. Anyone who wants to write a sequel, go for it--just let me know so I can read it. 


End file.
